Gaming machine manufacturers and casinos have recently introduced cashless gaming machines. Cashless gaming machines typically award gaming vouchers instead of money, where players can redeem the vouchers for cash or use them to transfer credits to other gaming machines. For example, when a player “cashes-out” on a cashless gaming machine, the gaming machine presents the player with a gaming voucher. The player can then redeem the voucher for cash at a cashier's cage or insert the voucher into another gaming machine which will accept the credits for use in other wagering games.
In addition to serving as a means for monetary and gaming credit exchange, gaming vouchers can also include advertisements, coupons, promotions, etc. For example, a casino may set-up their gaming vouchers to include food coupons redeemable in the casino's restaurant. When gaming machine operators change their vouchers (e.g., by adding coupons), they typically change their gaming voucher print layouts, which define how the vouchers will look when printed. Traditionally, gaming machine operators change gaming voucher print layouts by redrafting program code in the gaming machine and/or in gaming voucher printers.